semester 3
by carrotstickgerz
Summary: avaron goes to a school meeting for the winter festavel. then hiro shows up showing a possible intrest in her. but will all that go crashing to the ground when she sees a girl with mystorie purple hair? !FIND OUT IF AVARON WILL SURVIE THIS SEMESTER!


The morning sun blared against avaron's eyes; she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. Today was the class meeting, and she was chosen to represent her class in the meeting. And the school festival would be coming up soon; she wondered what this festivals theme would be? Avaron began to slip on her white dress shirt and grey skirt. She tied her red ribbon around the large over collar, and then she slipped on her over vest. It was black with a large section of it going straight down the center, grey. She began brushing her black hair it was styled a tradition noble way with straight thick bang and two large strips hanging down just a bit longer then her hair. She tied it into a ponytail before grabbing her handbag and heading out the door. She walked to the end of the shrine road were akiko was waiting.

"master we'll be late again!" she sighed.

Avaron nodded and took out some scroll paper and began drawing on it she was write an ancient scribed used to teleport and transport the scroll was a bright red and the ink was as white as snow. Avaron picked up the end of the scroll and whipped it around her and akiko's bodies an abundances of cherry blossom petals whipped around them and then a large bright light flashed. Avaron opened her eyes and saw she had brought them behind the school.

"well done master!" akiko congratulated her

Avaron began to roll up the ancient scroll and placed it in her bag. The school bell rang and akiko and Avaron began to walk to class.

Avaron entered the class room with akiko fallowing behind her, something was odd about the class. people were chattering about something then she looked at the classroom board written on it was (クラス競争の冬祭り) winter festival, class computation.

"Avaron" the professor called.

Avaron turned to the professor and akiko headed up to her desk.

"Yes professor kanayamma" Avaron answered sweetly

"The meeting is starting in a couple minutes you have my permission to go now!" Avaron nodded and headed to the meeting she was walking down the hall when she saw some familiar purple hair in the school office but the thought quickly left her mind when she saw people entering the meeting room she walked up and soon noticed the neatly arranged chairs around the meeting room she took a seat near the back while people were soon making there way around the room she set her shoulder bag next to her and placed her hands neatly on her lap.

"Hello can I sit next to you?" a voice came from beside her.

Avaron turned to see Hiro smiling at her.

"hir….hir….Hiro" she stammered

"What surprised to see me?" Hiro asked sweetly

"n…n…no! Not at all

Hiro sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her seat to face her.

"so how come I never see you at these things" he questioned

"well I usually sit in the back."

"what don't like to show your beautiful face?" he questioned.

Avaron's face turned a bright red and her hands began to grip against her skirt.

"let the meeting begin!" the principle sounded from behind a large podium that stood on the stage of the meeting room, she looked up at the principle listening intently to his words.

"each sophomore homeroom will be asked to hold a class compactions for the school the wining class will feature there money making theme in this years festival." Avaron suddenly felt Hiro's hand grab hers. She looked up at him in shock but he seemed completely normal he was still watching the principle intently.

"this years theme will be!" Avaron turned to listen "Ohh la la la café"

the meeting erupted in excitement and happiness people began cheering and leavening the meeting room.

"good luck….Avaron!" Hiro said with tenderness, while kissing her hand. As Hiro left crazed girls began chasseing after him with love struck eyes.

Avaron entered the classroom to see some of her female class mates crowding around her and akiko's desk. Three girls turned to see her akiko ran up to her.

"these are our new friends I told them about you and they were all excited to meet you" akiko said, a girl with pale red hair ran up to Avaron her chest was quite large and her hair was long.

"hello my name is Ayame Iwoa!"

Then another girl came to greet her she had brown hair that was tied into braids she had large red glasses and a book in front of her face. She held up two fingers.

"chie hozumi"

another girl came up from behind her wrapping her arms around her neck. She had blond hair with brass curls and brown eyes.

"and I'm ren" she greeted!

"there our new friend!" akiko said happily

"…..glad to meet you all I'm Avaron!"


End file.
